underlandchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lenalia Row
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Underland Chronicles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Underworlders page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi Hi, I' a bit new... But I've read the entire series. so, yeah. I donnot own the books, but I do know lots about it. LuxaLovesAurores 23:15, May 9, 2012 (UTC)LuxaLovesAurores - Hello, Rowan Salazar, I'm a diehard TUC fan who kind of used this wiki to compile international cover art of the books, in the highest-resolution, highest-quality image files I can find, into one place, even though there are other places where that sort of thing can be done, even with links to the art. I also sort of did it without any regard to whatever licensing rules, knowing it could be taken off without me spouting enough "fair use"/GNU/CC/ whatever stuff. I never actually had any authority for this wikianyway , but It looks like you're somehow the boss of this wiki now. It says you adopted it, does that mean you are paying money to keep it up or something? Well, it would be nice if you could do whatever you can to make this a good depository of information of the series/series lore. I'm not sure if unauthorized cover art postings are allowed here, but I thought it was worth a shot. Guillermogage 17:07, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Gregor talk page I understand now 20:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Katy Serious TUC vandalism I just wanted to let you know that someone has seriously vandalized the Underland Chronicles Wikia. I'm going through and replacing the filth with very basic summaries, but if you know how to revert it back to what it was before, please do so. The user was an anonymous person but the IP address listed was 71.238.115.24. I'm sorry that I can't do more. I hope you're still active, Emily (If you want to message me, I'm on tumblr under deliver-the-light). Deliver-the-light (talk) 08:41, November 9, 2015 (UTC) More Vandalism The vandal seems to be switching IP addresses (or it's more than one person). I found this category that needs to be deleted http://underlandchronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Eater_of_ass There are also a few pages that need to be deleted. I have edited them in the "recent history" and have labeled them with "needs to be deleted". I don't know if you would appreciate some help, and as I am very new to wikia (as you can probably tell my my numerous edits as I try to stick with the local policies) I'm not sure I would be qualified to do it, but if you'd like I could do some admin work too. As far as just deleting pages that have nothing to do with TUC and stuff- that seems fairly easy! Let me know if there's anything that I can do to help :) I use the underland cyclopedia on a regular basis when I want to check a fact and I'm excited to see it restored to it's glory. Deliver-the-light (talk) 09:59, November 11, 2015 (UTC)